


Русский Новый Год

by KisVani



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Русские - это русские. С ними никогда нельзя быть на сто процентов уверенным ни в чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Русский Новый Год

Бартон по секрету рассказал Брюсу про некоторые особенности празднования Нового Года в России. С одной стороны, доктор Бэннер уже убедился, что кое-кому из Щ.И.Та (и не будем указывать пальцами) не стоит верить просто потому что этот кое-кто любит привирать, с другой стороны... русские - это русские. С ними никогда нельзя быть на сто процентов уверенным ни в чем.  
Часть информации была правдивой, например, что Рождество в России празднуется уже после Нового Года, хотя это скорее был вопрос разницы в христианских традициях, и отмечается дополнительный "Старый Новый Год". Наличие этих фактов в рассказе заставляло относится к прочим историям с некоторой долей серьезности. А, при учете прочих факторов, как, например, того, что Брюс мог внезапно превратиться в монстра, разрушающего все на своем пути, прямо на вечеринке, где какая-то неожиданность разозлит Халка... в общем, достаточно сказать, что Бэннер предпочитал лишний раз перестраховаться и, возможно, поставить себя в глупое положение, только бы не позволить чему-то произойти совершенно внезапно.  
Так что к новогодней вечеринке, куда его пригласила Наташа, как свою пару на вечер, он был вполне готов. По крайней мере, Брюс на это надеялся.

— Только не считай, что это что-то означает, – сказала Наташа, когда они уже вышли из машины.  
Брюс кивнул и вспомнил слова Клинта: "Если она говорит, что ничего нет, это означает прямо противоположное. Традиция. Давай я тебе еще про баню расскажу и обмен ключами от квартир".  
А дальше началось, как говорится в русских народных сказках кое-что: "Что ни словом сказать, ни пером описать". Для пояснения ситуации поведаем, что же рассказал доктору Бэннеру агент Бартон.

— Во-первых, традиционная одежда, – вещал он, уверенно, – конечно, вы не в России, но Наташа будет ждать от тебя поведения по форме. Без красного мундира и шапки ты сможешь обойтись... хотя шапку раздобудь. А вот достать из кармана длинный шарф в цвета их флага не помешает. И обмотать им пояс...  
— А потом выпивка, – говорил он дальше, – русские в любой компании ценят не просто тех, кто много пьет, что в твоем случае вовсе опасно, а тех, кто делает это красиво! Ты должен потренироваться заранее, чтоб на вечеринке жонглировать тремя рюмками с водкой. Тремя горящими рюмками, чтоб наверняка! Иначе совсем упадешь в ее глазах и опозоришь ее перед другими русскими.  
— Еще, – продолжал он, – важны песни. Ты должен, не останавливаясь дольше чем на минуту, распевать русские народные песни. Можно одну и ту же, главное, на разные голоса. Иначе среди русских будет считаться нормальным налить тебе кипятка за воротник, со мной такое бывало, я даже могу показать шрам!  
— А что до бани, есть такая традиция, но не уверен, что ее используют... в любом случае, если проснешься где-то в Техасе, в чужом доме, не удивляйся. Это тоже традиция...  
И еще очень много других советов.

Результат... результат был адекватен инструктажу.

— А теперь предлагаю начать оправдываться, доктор Бэннер, – холодно сказала Наташа уже утром. – Прощу в качестве подарка. Может быть.  
— Бартон рассказал про суровые русские традиции и Новый Год.  
— Клинт и Новый Год, – медленно сказала Наташа, – Клинт и "Суровые Русские Традиции".  
Последнюю часть предложения она произнесла с подчеркнутым акцентом.  
— Это какая-то ваша шутка? – спросил Брюс.  
— Это не то что шутка. Это как Будапешт.  
Она снова вздохнула, заметив вопросительный взгляд.  
— Не было там ничего... предосудительного. И вообще не скажу, что там было что-то прям ах... операция, как операция. Мы... кхм... тогда даже не встретились, по рации общались. Просто потом что-то завелись об этом поговорить. Клинт, как обычно, подшучивал... и все. У него же вообще семья. Что?  
Брюс Бэннер не был уверен, насколько некрасиво смеяться в сложившейся ситуации, но просто не мог остановиться.  
— Вы с ним прекрасная пара, – сказал он, наконец.  
— Кстати, если он сказал о фразе: "Это ничего не означает" то...  
— Она это и означает, я понял.  
— Вовсе нет, – тихо ответила Наташа.


End file.
